The ties that bind
by Sakura-hime201
Summary: Akahana Uchihais finally a genin with her two best friends. They begin their journy with Anko as their sensei. What awaits Akahana and her friends will show how deep their bonds go? Will the new squad make it to jonin? Disclaimer: I do not own naruto just the made up characters that are added. Sorry for the crapy summary. Please review I am always trying to make my stories better.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly over the Hidden leaf village. Parents were getting their children ready for school. The routine of waking up a child was sometimes hard, but in one house it was extremely hard. A man walked into a bed room as he tried to wake up the little black haired girl. "Hey it's time to wake up." The man said as he gently touched the little girl's shoulder.

"Go away." She groaned while going deeper under the covers so only her hair showed. The sun light hit the hair showing the brown pigment of her true hair color.

"It's time to wake up." The black haired man said more sternly as he pulled off the covers.

"You're cruel." The girl growled as she opened her black eyes and looked at the man's black eyes.

"If I didn't wake you up you would have been running around the house trying to get to school." The man sighed looking back into her eyes. The eyes started to take a brown shade when the sun's rays reached her. "Breakfast is ready come down when you are dressed." He finished and left the room.

"Why the hell does he need to wake me up so early?" The girl whispered as she put her clothes on. "Oh well, I should go get breakfast." The girl said while looking at the clock.

"Akahana you look more awake." The man said as he placed the food on the table.

"Yea, I am up now thanks to you." She snapped back.

"Why are you so short tempered?" He asked.

"Hayato why the hell do you need to wake me up so early?" Akahana shot back.

"Because you need to eat breakfast." He replied.

"I hate breakfast food." Akahana said.

"Too bad. Now eat it." Hayato commanded.

"No I don't want to." Akahana spat as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eat the food." He said closing his eyes and slowly opening them again.

"Okay I will." She said shakily.

"Thanks for breakfast." Akahana said while grabbing her lunch and running out of the house.

"Akahana it's only six am you will be an hour early." Hayato yelled after her. "She is always like this." He sighed and smiled.

Akahana walked through the village looking at the houses. The breeze went through her hair and through the village. The leaves on the branches shook. She looked up at the academy smiling. She walked inside the building to wait an hour for the other students and teacher to show up.

Other students began getting up and leaving their homes. A boy with brown hair and a blonde tint and blue eyes left his house and made his way to a house. He waited outside until a girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes opened the door. "I'm sorry that I took so long." The girl said.

"It's ok." The boy said reassuringly.

"Ok." The girl replied as he took her hand. The two walked through the town and reached the academy. "Are you ready for the test tomorrow?" She said.

"Yea." The boy replied.

"I am worried I wont get a good grade." The girl worriedly said.

"You will do well." The boy began. "You studied and will be fine." He reassured her.

"But Akahana gets almost straight a averages." The girl stated.

"As long as math or science isn't involved." The boy pointed out. "You are good at taijutsu." He stated. "Actually you are better at tijutsu then Akahana.

"But that is one thing." She said.

"Mizuki you have many talents and things that you can do." He said.

"Do I really Kaito?" She said doubting what he said.

"Yes, trust me." He said while opening the door to the academy.

The two walked down the hallway and opened the door. Many students were busily talking with their friends. They scanned the room until they found their friend sitting in a corner. She as usual was quiet and refused to talk to any of the other students. "There's Akahana." Mizuki pointed. She walked in the room towards Akahana.

Akahana lifted her head and smiled as she saw both of her friends. "You're finally here." She yelled running to Mizuki and Kaito. "What took you guys so long." She asked with a smile.

"Sorry I was running late." Mizuki said.

"It's not your fault." Akahana reassured.

"Iruka sensei is here let's go sit." Akahana said and grabbed Mizuki's and Kaito's hand.

"Akahana slow down there is no need to rush to get a seat." Kaito said.

"I know but I like sitting in the front." Akahana said while dragging them to the from row seats. The day slowly went by as the students were in class. Iruka prepped them for the next day. The graduation test made many students nervous. The day ended and students began to leave.

"Mizuki let's go." Kaito said outside the academy.

"Okay," she said. "Bye Akahana," she added.

"Bye guys." Akahana yelled after them. She turned her head as her older brother appeared. "Nee san." She said as she looked at him.

"Akahana are you ready for tomorrows test?" Hayeto began.

"Yes Nee san." She replied. "Will you help me train today?" She asked while they began to walk home.

"Of course." He promised.

"I want to perfect that jutsu that you showed me." Akahana said.

"You are really close to perfecting it." Hayato said as he stopped in front of their house.

"Let's go." Akahana yelled running to the training field behind the house.

"I hope she doesn't over push herself again." He thought while following Akahana.

"Nee san you took a long time." Akahana said opening her eyes to expose the changed eyes. They were red with three tome in each eye.

"Akahana when did you?" Hayato asked.

"I trained a lot to get here." Akahana responded. She began to weave hand signs. "Fire style phenix fire jutsu." She yelled while Kaito dogged the attack by using his sharingan.


	2. Chapter 2

The training continued for a long time into the night. "Akahana let's end for today." Hayeto suggested as he looked at his little sister who was out of breathe.

"Hai Nee san." Akahana yelled as she ran into the house.

Once she was inside Hayeto turned around. "Anko Mitarashi isn't that your name?" He began. "What are you doing here?" He continued.

"I thought I was very good at hiding." Anko said as she came down from the tree. "I am the head of the infiltration and reconnaissance party." She added.

"Well are you impressed enough with Akahana." Hayeto asked.

"Yes, to have mastered the sharingan and she isnt even a genin yet." Anko began. "Not to mention she can use fire jutsu." Anko finished.

"What about her other two teammates?" Hayeto inquired.

"The boy is very good, although the other girl lacks confidence." Anko replied. "This team can already use jutsu with out becoming genin." Anko added.

"I see." Hayeto replied. "I leave Akahana in your hands, but I will also train her sharingan." He said.

"Of cousre." Anko replied. "Bye Hayeto, see you tomorrow." She said as she left.

"Later Anko." He replied and walked inside the house.

"Nee san who is she?" Akahana said as she came down the stairs in her towel.

"She is a college of mine." Hayeto replied.

Akahana tilted her head to the side with a clueless look. "Oh okay Nee san." She said with a big smile and hugged him good night.

"Good night Akahana." Hayeto whispered in her ear.

"Nee san when I graduate will you face me in a battle?" Akahana asked.

"Once you have the same eyes as me, I will face you." He promised as he ended the hug.

"Yatta. I can't wait." Akahana yelled as she ran upstairs to go to bed.

Akahana made her way to her bedroom and closed the door. She narrowed her eyes as She started thinking about the woman. "That kanoichi is Anko Mitarashi if I am not mistaken." Akakhana thought. She made her way to her desk and pulled out a book with notes she copied from her brothers notebook. She scanned through her notes of different ninja until she came to Anko's bio. "Its says here that she is a tokubetsu jonin who specializes in genjutsu. She is the commander of the infiltration and reconnaissance party. She was once a student of Orochimaru. Oh she is twenty eight years old and her chakra affinity is fire." Akahana read. "I should go to bed now." Akahana said as stripped and crawled into bed.

The night went by and the next day came. All the students woke up and made their way to the academy. Many students arrived early. They all waited anxiously for their turn to be tested. Iruka made his way through almost all of his students. "Mizuki your next." Iruka said as he looked up from his clip board.

"Good luck, I know you will get a great score." Akahana whispered.

"You can do it." Kaito said nodding his head in agreement.

"Right. I'm ready." Misuki stuttered as she made her way to the front of the room.

"Mizuki transform into the fifth hokage." Iruka instructed.

"Hai." She stuttered. "Transform." She whispered and transformed into Lady Tsunade.

"Excellent." Iruka said with a smile."You pass." He added.

"Kaito you're next." Iruka yelled while Misuki walked back to her seat."

"Congrats I knew you would pass and do an excellent job." Akahana yelled filled with pride.

"Kaito use the transformation jutsu to transform into the fifth hokage." Iruka instructed. Kaito nodded and transformed into Tsunade and transformed back once he saw Iruka nod his approval.

"Good next Akahana." Iruka yelled. Akahana got up and ran to the front of the room. "I can do this." Akahana thought giving herself more confidence. "I not only trained for this, but have a lot more confidence in myself then last year." Akahana told herself. Not waiting for Iruka's instructions she transformed into the fifth hokage.

"Good job." Iruka said. "I expect nothing less. "You are almost as good as your older brother." He finished.

"Great people still think since I am an Uchiha I have gifted talent and am a straight a student who doesn't need to try hard." Akahana thought angrily as she went back to her seat.

"Congratulations all of you pass and are now genin. Your jonin teachers will be here in a few minutes. I will now hand all of you your head bands." Iruka finished as the window broke and something came through the broken window. It landed on the ground. The person was female with short violet hair that was in a spiky fanned ponytail. She had light brown eyes and wore the leaf headband on her forehead. She had a body fitted suit that stretched from her neck to her thighs. She also had a dark orange minni. She wore a skirt over her body suit that connected to a dark blue belt. The belt was worn around the waits connecting the skirt to the other and of the belt. The belt looked like a sash over the body suit. She wore a tan overcoat and a snake fang on a thick cord. She also wore pale grey shin guards and began talking. "Akahana, Mizuki and Kaito. I will be your new sensei. Ready for the next test? Good now follow me." She yelled.

"That was amazing." Akahana screamed. "Yay let's go," she yelled and ran up to Anko. "Mizuki and Kaito let's go." She continued yelling as she reached Anko.

"Akahana sit down I am still handing out head bands." Iruka yelled. Akahana frowned and went to sit back in her seat. She impatiently waited to get her head band.

"Now that we all have headbands let's go." She yelled going up to Anko. Anko smiled looking at Akahana.

"Alright maggots let's go." Anko yelled as she lead the way out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Mizuki, Kaito, and Akahana made their way to the third training ground. Anko stopped in the clearing and motioned for them to sit down. "One at a time each of you are gonna tell me your name, hobbies and dreams for the future. "Anko ordered." Let's start with you on the right." Anko pointed.

"I'm Kaito Himura." He began. My hobbies are reading and playing the piano. My dreams for the future are to find my birth parents and learn about my clans past." He finished.

"A very sensible and calm boy." Anko thought. "She turned her gaze to the short haired brunette. "Next."

"I'm Mizuki Tsubame." The girl timidly began. "My hobby is drawing." She quietly continued. "My dreams for the future is to Always be beside my friends." She finished while her voice became a faint whisper.

"Hm." Anko began to think. "This girl is a very sensitive and kind, but what she needs is more confidence." Anko noted. Her gaze went from Mizuki until she rested her eyes on the last student. "Akahana Uchiha. She is a unique kid." Anko thought. "Next." She said.

"My name is Akahana Uchiha." The girl began. "My hobbies are origami and drinking tea." Akahana said with a big smile. "My dream is to beat my brother and become the strongest that I can become." Akahana declared.

"Hm this one seems confident and feisty." Anko mused thinking about herself. "Alright now we will do the training exercise." Anko began while she took two bells out of her pocket. "You can you what ever weapon, jutsu or tijutsu you want." Anko began. "You three are to get the bells away from me and the exercise is over."Anko finished looking at the three students.

"There are only two bells." Akahana said with a confused expression.

"That means one of us won't get a bell." Kaito commented.

"Right, that student will be tied to the post and sent back to the academy." Anko replied.

"Why Anko sensei?" Akahana asked.

"This is really a test to see which nine genin will become genin and the rest will be sent back to the academy." Anko explained.

"I don't know if I will make it." Mizuki whispered to Akana and Kaito.

"You will pass." Kaito said reassuringly.

"I know you can do it. Have more faith in yourself." Akahna added.

"Those three seem very close." Anko thought. "Alright on my signal. Ready..." Anko began. Akahan pulled out a senbon and threw it at Anko." Anko caught it and threw it back at Akahana who dodged it. "That was going right for my neck." Anko yelled.

"If I don't attack with the intent to kill how will I get the bells." Akahana replied pulling out three senbon that gleamed in her eye.

"That is true, but I didn't even say start yet." Anko replied licking her smirking lips. "Ready and begin." Anko yelled as the genin dispersed.

"Unlike Mizuki and Kaito I will fight her now." Akahana thought. "I don't need to use stealth." Akahana thought.

"Akahana what will you do now?" Anko teased.

"Snake ram monkey boar horse tiger." Akahana said as she started weaving hand signs. "Fire style fire ball jutsu." Akahana said as she expelled the fire from her mouth. At that same moment Anko also used the fire ball jutsu to counteract Akahana's. Anko's fire soon over powered Akahana's and Akahana dodged the fire.

"Not bad." Anko commented and started to weave hand signs guessing what the next justu would be. "Most likely it will be phenix flower fire jutsu." Anko thought.

"Damn you." Akahana thought as she weaved the same hand signs. Anko's fire again soon over powered Akahana's and Akahana jumped into the air.

"Ha now she cant catch me. This victory will be so much better with out using my sharingan." Akhahana thought.

"Right where I want you." Anko thought as she smirked. "Striking shadow snakes." Anko yelled as snakes came out of her arms and wrapped around Akahana.

"Damn you." Akahana yelled as she fell to the ground.

"It was a nice try." Anko said while walking towards Akahana. "Although you need to learn to be able to rely on your teammates." Anko said as she left to find the other two genin.

"That fire jutsu it must have been Akahana and Anko." Kaito thought. "Hasty as ever." He mused. "I need to further analyze Anko and wait for an opening." He continued thinking.

"Kaito, Akahana where are you?" Mizuki whimpered as she wandered the forest. "I was following Kaito and then turned around to see if Akahana was following us, but she wasn't there." Mizuki mumbled. There were sounds of leaves and she saw Anko. "There she is." Mizuki thought as she grabbed a kunai knife. She threw it and made it hit Anko. "I hope she isn't dead." Mizuki thought worriedly as she ran to Anko. There was a poof of smoke and a log fell on the floor. "Where did she go?" Mizuki thought.

"I'm over here." Anko said. "Now is your turn to try another attack Anko." Anko advised.

"Rat" Miszuki thought as she made the hand sign. "Wind style air current jutsu."

Again Anko dodged it. "Mizuki take better aim before you use a jutsu." Anko yelled.

Mizuki touched her fan on her back. In one motion she took it off her back and opened it in front of her. "Wind style wind scythe jutsu." Mizuki said as a vortext came up and lifted Anko into the air. The air made cuts into Anko. "I got her." Mizuki smiled.

"Nice try." Anko smiled with a poof of smoke. There was a cut up log that fell to the ground.

"That must be Mizuki." Akahana and Kaito thought. "I need to go to her." They continued thinking.

"I'm coming Mizuki." Kaito murmured.

"She is okay." Anko said behind him. "Akahana is heading towards her.

"How did you find me?" Kaito inquired.

There was a hissing sound as Kaito felt something on his feet. Kaito looked at the ground and saw a snake wrapping around his leg. "Why is there a snake?" He thought.

"That is a summoned animal." Anko said pointing at the the snake.

"I thought I had hidden myself." Kaito said.

"You did, but your forgetting I am a special jonin." Anko teased as she licked her kunai.

"Water style water dragon jutsu." Kaito said as a dragon came out from the nearby water. Kaito aimed the water dragon at Anko. Anko intercepted with a fire ball that made a mist to cover the field.

"Hiding in the mist won't do anything." Anko said behind Kaito. She lifted her kunai and stabbed Kaito. The body turned into a water clone and fell the ground.

"Nice try but I will be taking one of the bells." Kaito said while holding a kunai against Anko's neck.

Anko grinned and lifted her hand. "Striking shadow snakes." Anko said as snakes came out of her arms. They wrapped around Kaito and tied him up.

"I miss judged." Kaito thought angrily.

"Kaito." Mizuki screamed as she ran towards him. Once she reached him she cut the threads.

"Kaito and Mizuki there you are." Akahana yelled as she ran towards them. "Did any of you guys get a bell?" She added.

"No I'm sorry." Mizuki said as she looked at the grown.

"I almost did." Kaito said. "There is one thing to do. We need to work as a team." He added.

"Yes I think we should try it." Mizuki said as she stammered.

"Okay I'm in just this once." Akahnana said.

"Let's use formation A that we learned in class." Kaito suggested.

"Okay." Mizuki agreed.

"Fine." Akahana replied.

The team began and managed to get close enough. Akahana smiled. The two are focusing on getting close. "Nows my chance." She closed her eyes and opened them again with the the sharingan. Akakahana read Anko's movements and took one of the bells. "Shit." Anko thought as she jumped away.

Akahana switched off her sharingan as her Mizuki and Kaito came up to her. "Nice you got a bell." Kaito said.

"Congratulations." Mizuki added.

"Now is my turn to help the both of you." Akahana said. She continued to help them until Kaito was able to corner Anko. He grabbed the last bell and ended the exercise. He went up to Mizuki. "Here you take it I will be the one tied to the stump." He offered.

"I can't. You worked so hard to get it." Mizuki said felling bad.

"This test is to see who will go back to the academy." Kahana interrupted. "Mizuki take it." I can still train at home and in the academy." Akahana insisted.

"Both Akahana and Kaito are as kind as Mizuki." Anko thought.

"But wouldn't your brother be disappointed?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes but it's okay." Akahana insisted. "Nee san can always train me more in the sharingan." Akahana thought.

"All of you maggots shut up." Anko yelled as she walked up to them. "You pass." She smiled.

"Yatta we passed." Akahana yelled excitedly.

"Mizuki since you failed to get a bell you will be tied to the post." Anko instructed as Mizuki walked over to the stump.

Once Mizuki was tied up Akahana and Anko left. Both busy talking and forgetting to untie Mizuki as they left the training ground. "Everyone left me all alone and forgot to untie me" mizuki began to worry. "How will I get home." She continued to worry. She lifted her head when she heard someone cutting the ropes.

"It's okay now we can go home." The voice said behind her.

"Thank you for untying me." Mizuki said as she turned her face and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now that you are free let's head home." The boy smiled.

"Y-yes let's go Kaito." Mizuki agreed.

The two walked home in silence for a while. "Mizuki I am happy that we are on the same team." Kaito said.

"I-i am too." Mizuki said. "This team is great. I am with my two best friends," Mizuki added.

"It is and we will get stronger together." He agreed.

"We will?" She asked.

"Of course." Kaito said with a pause. "Tomorrow we have our first mission." He blushed as he hoped she didn't notice. Thankfully she didn't notice and he continued to talk. "We are to met at six am at the third training ground." Kaito reminded Mizuki when they reached her house. "I will see you tomorrow." He finished as he lingered at her door.

"Bye Kaito." See you tomorrow." Mizuki said with a smile as she closed the door.

Kaito walked down the road to his home. His parents would be pleased to hear he is a genin now. He made it home and opened the door. "I'm home." Kaito said.

"Welcome home are you hurt? Are you okay?" His mother said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"You're such a worry wort" Kaito said gently trying not to make his over sensitive mother cry. "I became a genin." Kaito said.

"I am so proud of you." His mother said happily. "I think I'm about to cry." She added.

"Also she is way too emotional." Kaito thought.

"Your father will be pleased to hear the news when he returns home from work." She added. "Who is on your squad?" She said.

"Akahana and Mizuki." Kaito replied. "Anko Mitarashi is our sensei." He added. He continued talking with his mom for awhile before heading upstairs to take a shower.

"I'm home." Mizuki said.

"Hello dear how was the exam?" Her mother asked as she got up from a chair in the living room.

"It was good." Mizuki began. "I passed the exam and became a genin." I am on a squad with my best friend and Kaito." She said and got flustered after saying his name.

"I am so proud of you." Her mother beamed.

"The door to the office opened and Mizaki's father stepped out. "Mizuki how was the exam?" Her father asked.

"I passed and am a genin." Mizuki said happily.

"Congratulations." Her father said as he hugged her.

"Tomorrow I have my first mission," she said hugging him back.

"Your mother and I are very proud of you" He said.

"I am going to cook a congratulations dinner." Her mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

As the night progressed Kaito's mother was busy cooking. Finally the door opened and his father stepped into the house. "Welcome home." Kaito's mother called form the kitchen.

"Dad I am a ninja." Kaito said as he walked up to his father.

"I am proud of you." His father said.

Kaito and Mizuki sat down with their families to celebrate them becoming ninja. The families talked and congratulated their children. The celebrations lasted all night long. It was a time to create memories and smiles.

Earlier that afternoon after Anko tied up Mizuki she and Akahana began walking to Akahana's house. This began after Anko said she wanted to Akahana. "Anko sensei what did you want to talk about?" Akahana began.

"Why were holding back and not using your sharingan right away?" Anko asked.

"I want to prove I can win a battle with out always relying on my sharingan." Akahana began.

"Is there more to it?" Anko pried.

"Well I want to do some things different then my brother." Akahana said.

"Well you did a good job today." Anko said as she waited for Akahana to open the door. "Akahana there is something I need to tell you." Anko began as Akahana opened the door and ran inside with out hearing Anko through her yelling.

"Nee san I became a genin." Akahana screamed and then stopped. "Nee san where are you. You said you didnt have a mission today?" Akahana yelled looking around the house.

Anko quietly walked in the house and closed the door behind her. She felt bad hearing Akahana searching frantically for her older brother. Anko saw the piece of paper on the table. "Akahana." Anko yelled. "There is a note on the table that is addressed to you." Anko yelled as she pointed to the note that was on the table.

"Nee san you promised you would be home." Akahana began to cry as she walked to the note. She slowly opened it and began to read it.

Dear Akahana,

I am sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise as usual. I received an important ambu mission that I need to attend to. I am very proud of you for becoming a genin. You will do well. Enclosed is some money to cover for food and rent for awhile as well as extra money to go celebrate. Buy something special to celebrate. Maybe a new outfit or a stuff animal.

Love,

Nee san

"I hate you." Akahana cried. "You can't buy love." She added as she threw the note on the floor. "You always use work as an excuse." She continued through angry tears.

"Akahana." Anko said as she walked to her student.

"Yes Anko Sensei." Akahana replied.

"This may not seem like much but why don't we go out to eat." Anko suggested. "We can celebrate together." She added.

"I would like that." Akahana smiled as she wiped away her tears.

"Also I have a gift for you." Anko said. She pulled out a hair stick. "This one was your mother's" Anko explained. The stick was red with pink flowers on it. At the end was a dangling chain with pearls at the end of the chain.

"Thank you Anko sensei." Akahana said. Anko nodded as she turned Akahana around. She made a bun and stuck the stick in to keep the bun in place. At the top of the bun the end of Akahan's hair stuck up and fanned out like Anko's hair. "How do you like it?" Anko asked.

"I love it. Thank you Anko sensei." Akahana smiled.

"Good let's go eat." Anko smiled. "What do you want to eat?" Anko asked.

"Dangos." Akahana said happily.

"Alright let's go." Anko yelled as she grabbed Akahana's hand and ran towards her favorite dango restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun began to emerge over the trees that covered the streets of the hidden leaf village. Akahana opened her eyes and got dressed. She finished eating dangos for breakfast and made it an hour early to the third training field. No one was there, so she began to practice before her teammates and Anko came. After almost an hour passed Anko came to the training field. For a while she watched Akahana train before going to her.

"Hey squirt how long have you been here?" Anko asked.

"Almost an hour." Akahana said.

"That's early." Anko commented.

"Well you're fifteen minutes early." Akahana said.

"That's true." Anko laughed.

"What were you practicing?" Anko asked.

"A jutsu that Nee san left in his letter he wrote a detailed explanation how to learn it." Akahana said.

"I see." Anko commented.

"Here, this is for you. Nee san instructed me to give it to you." Akahana explained as she handed to letter to Anko.

"When you get older we will work on this jutsu." Anko said looking at the letter. She flipped to the other side to see more jutsus written on it. "I see." She thought as she placed the paper in her pocket. She began to train Akahana and stopped after fifteen minutes when she heard foot steps. She lifted her head to see Mizuki and Kaito.

"You maggots made it just in time." Anko said with a smile. She then looked down at the panting Akahana who had already changed her eyes back from using the sharingan before Kaito and Mizuki could see her eyes.

"Hey guys you made it." Akahana happily yelled.

"Of course we wouldn't be late." Kaito said.

"Um... I'm going to try my best today." Mizuki said to the both of them.

"I'm sure you will." Kaito encouraged.

"You will be fine." Akahana added.

"All right maggots we have our first mission." Anko yelled. "You better not screw up this mission." Anko continued as she lead them to start their mission. The mission was a huge success and the genin ended for the day. Over the week the genin and Anko continued one mission a day. Then one day Anko began to train them with a practice routine.

"Alright you maggots this practice is to help with your chakra control." She began. "All you need to do is climd the tree with out using your hands." She said.

"H-how are you supposed to do that?" Mizuki asked.

"You need to focus your chakra to your feet and climb the tree." Anko explained. "Now begin." She yelled.

Akahana started first running towards the tree and made it up half way until she made a dent in the tree. Then she landed on the ground. Mizuki was next and made it two steps on the tree and fell back down. "I see." Kaito thought. "If you use too much chakra you will make a dent into the tree, but if you dont use enough chakra you will just fall down like Mizuki." He thought. He ran towards the tree and made it the farthest almost making it to the top. "I see you need very precise chakra control." He thought.

"I need to do a lot better." Akahana thought. "Is this the best that I can do?" She continued thinking. "No, it isn't I must do a lot better then this if I am ever to do chidori." Akahana thought while trying again. Akahana ran towards the tree and almost made it to the top, but fell down again. "Not fair." She yelled losing her temper and kicked the tree.

Mizuki watched Akahana and looked back at the tree. "I must do my best too." She thought as she concentrated her chakra to her feet.

"Remember the sharper blade will always win." A voice said from her memory. "Wind style chakra can cut anything. You need to concentrate and think sharp and thin." The person explained. This will also help with chakra control." The person added.

"That's it." Mizuki thought as she opened her eyes. She ran towards the tree and climbed all the way to the top.

"Great job you maggot." Anko yelled to Mizuki. "At least one of them understands how to do it." Anko thought as she glanced over to Kaito who also finally made it to the top. "Well done you maggots."Anko praised. "You two are dismissed. "Akahana I need you to say so I can talk to you." Anko said as she looked at Akahana.

"Okay," Kaito said as he grabbed Mizuki's hand to take her home.

"Bye Akahana." They said as they walked away.

"Bye guys." Akahana yelled after them.

"Kaito do you think Akahana will be okay?" Mizuki worriedly asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Kaito replied. There was a slight pause before Kaito spoke. "Mizuki you did a great job today." Kaito said.

"T-Thank you. You did too." She replied. "But I do feel bad for Akahana." Mizuki said.

"Well she is with Anko Sensei." Kaito replied. "I'm sure she will get it in no time." He said.

"Really?" Mizuki asked.

"Really." He assured her.

"Tomorrow we meet at the same time." Kaito said as they came up to Mizuki's house.

"O-okay I will be ready by then." Mizuki stammered.

"I'll see you then." Kaito said and began to walk home.

Anko trained Akahana late into the night until she mastered her chakra control. Afterwards Anko and Akahana went to eat dangos for dinner. Once Anko was home she took out the letter and turned to the back of the last page. "Release." Anko said as the seal was broken showing more to the letter. She read more until she lifted her head after she finished reading it.

"I need to inform the Hokage." Anko thought as she left her house to tell Lady Tsunade what was in the letter.


	6. Chapter 6

Anko made her way until she reached the hokage mansion. She walked to the door and knocked.  
"Shizune see who it is." Lady Tsunade said as she was still doing paper work.  
"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune replied and went to open the door. "Oh Anko what brings you here?" Shizune asked.  
"It's important I need to speak to Lady Tsunade." Anko demanded.  
"Well let's hear it." Tsunade said from across the room.  
"Lady Tsunade there is a note that Hayeto Uchiha gave to his little sister." Anko began as she walked up to Tsunade's desk.  
"A letter?" Tsunade asked.  
"Yes on the back there was sealing jutsu with more to the letter.." Anko explained as she handed the letter to Tsunade.  
Tsunade began to read it.

Dear Anko,  
I am going on a mission and am also on a top secret mission that will continue after this mission is complete. It concerns you and at some point you will be filled in. It is not my place to tell you about the top secret mission, but there is something I do need you to do. Please help my sister awaken her mangekyou sharingan. I gave Lady Tsunade my right eye. Once Akahana awakens her mangekyou sharingan Lady Tsunade will implant my eye into her. This will awaken the eternal magekyou sharingan. Please watch over my sister. She has grown up without knowing a parent's love. She doesn't open up with friends and doesn't understand a love of a friend. Love to her isn't real and so, she doesn't believe in love. She doesn't trust people. I am the only one she trusts. Although, I am a person who can't take care of his little sister well enough. So, please watch over her and the eye is my last gift to her.  
Your comrade,  
Hayeto Uchiha

"Lady Tsunade is this all true?" Anko worriedly asked.  
Lady Tsunade exhaled slowly and looked at Anko. "Yes it is." Tsunade confirmed. "Once the mangekyou is awakened we will begin the surgery immediately." Tsunade explained. "Do not tell Akahana any of this." Tsunade commanded.  
"Yes milady." Anko replied.  
"Now I will tell you my plan for your team and the secret mission I assigned Hayeto." Tsunade began as the night continued.  
The night faded and the sun rose in the sky. As usual Akahana and Anko arrived at the training ground early. They practiced until Mizuki and Kaito arrived. "Good morning Anko Sensei." Mizuki said.  
"Good morning Mizuki." Anko replied.  
"All right maggots we are going to get our next mission." Anko said and lead them to Lady Tsunade's office.  
Once there Tsunade went through many different D rank missions that were available. "Well you can do errands or babysit." Tsunade suggested.  
"No I want a real mission!" Akahana yelled.  
Tsunade glared daggers and scowled at Akahana. "You wanna say that again... Kid." She asked.  
"There is no way in hell I will take another lame mission." Akahana yelled.  
Tsunade got up and grabbed Akahana by her shirt. "You're only a genin and need to have more training before you can go on dangerous missions." She yelled.  
"So what." Akahana fought back.  
Tsunade grinned at Akahana's feistiness. "Fine I will give you a C rank mission as escorts." Tsunade said.  
"Alright." Akahana happily yelled.  
"That squirt." Anko thought with a smirk.  
"Here." Tsunade said placing the scroll on the desk in front of her so Anko could pick up. Anko went to pick up the scroll as Tsunade explained the mission. "You are to escort this man to the land of sprinkle safely." Tsunade said as she pointed to a map. "The land of foam is an island that is located between the land of lighting and the land of water." Tsunade finished.  
"Let's go." Akahana yelled and ran out of the room.  
"W-wait." Mizuki said running after her.  
"Mizuki and Akahana come back." Kaito said and looked back at Anko.  
"Go after her." Anko instructed. "I will lead our client to the main gate. You three meet me at the main gate." Anko instructed.  
"Yes Anko Sensei." Kaito replied and ran after them.  
"You guys wait up." Kaito said as he reached the two of them.  
"K-kaito.?" Mizuki said looking at him.  
"What took you so long I have been waiting for ages here?" Akahana said pointing at the main gate.  
"You didn't even wait for the client or Anko Sensei." Kaito sighed and replied.  
"Oops." Akahana and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Alright you maggots are you ready to go?" Anko asked as she walked towards them.  
"H-hai." Mizaki said.  
"Hell yea." Akahana yelled.  
"I'm ready any time." Kaito said.  
"Let's go." Anko yelled and lead the way.  
The group walked without any mishaps and made it to the border of the land of fire. They set up camp and began to collect fire wood. "Mizuki do you want to come with me to collect fire wood?" Kaito asked.  
"U-um yes I would." Mizuki said as she glanced over to where Anko was lecturing Akahana.  
"Mizuki." Kaito called at the edge of the camp site.  
"R-right sorry." Mizuki apologized and ran after him. She took one last look to hear Anko scolding Akahana about something.  
"Mizuki you seem worried about Akahana." Kaito began.  
"I-it's just every day Akahana makes so much progress and trains all the time." Mizuki began. "Anko is always there with her training her before we go on missions and also after we finish a mission." Mizuki said.  
"You also practice a lot." Kaito insisted as he sensed where this was going.  
"But she is always ahead of me and so strong." Mizuki said.  
"Just because she is of the Uchiha clan talent can only take you so far." Kaito said.  
"I know, but she tries her best." Mizuki defended Akahana.  
"See and so do you." Kaito assured her.  
"Really?" Mizuki asked.  
"Of course," Kaito assured her as he finished collected the fire wood. "Now let's get back so we can cook some food." He suggested.  
"Right let's go." Mizuki said. They walked back in silence for a while until Mizuki spoke up. "U-um Kaito thank you for having faith in me." Mizuki said.  
"Of course." Kaito said. "Mizuki what you need is more confidence in yourself and your abilities." Kaito explained.  
"Confidence?" Mizuki repeated.  
"Yes confidence. Akahana has confidence in herself." Kaito said. "I am sure you will too." Kaito assured her.  
"I hope you are right." Mizuki said.  
"I am sure I am." Kaito said assuringly as they came back to the camp site and saw Anko was still scolding Akahana about something.  
"Good job you maggots." Anko praised as she walked over to get the wood.  
The rest of the night had lots of talking, laughter, and eating. The client enjoyed watching the kids talk amongst themselves. "Yes, he does look like her." He thought as gazed over to look at Kaito. He became lost in deep thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning soon rose over the trees as the group woke up. "Akahana you kicked me in your sleep." Mizuki complained as she and Akahana were rolling up their sleeping bags.

"Sorry." Akahana said as she nervously laughed.

"It's okay." Mizuki assured her.

"Hey you two come have breakfast." Anko yelled outside of the tent.

"We are coming." Akahana yelled from in the tent as she woke up Kaito on the other side of the clearing.

"Can't she pack up her belongings quietly?" Kaito thought as he finished pack his bag. The client was watching Kaito intently as he debated to say something to Kaito. "Well since we are done packing let's get breakfast." Kaito suggested as he looked at the client.

"Yes let's." The client agreed as he followed Kaito out of the tent.

"Good morning." Kaito said to Anko, Akahana and Mizuki as he came up to where they were sitting.

"You're late." Akahana yelled as she jumped off the log she was sitting on.

"G-good morning Kaito." Mizuki said.

"I' m not late." Kaito replied calmly as he took some food and sat next to Mizuki.

"Listen up you maggots." Anko interrupted them. "After Kaito and Tomoya finish eating we will head out. We are almost at the land of foam." Anko said. "There may be danger lurking around." Anko said as she sensed unusual chakra close to where the group was.

"When will we go on a boat?" Akahana asked.

"When we get to the coast." Anko explained.

"Kaito when you and Tomoya finish eating come meet Akahana and me over there." Anko said as she pointed to a clearing just over the vines that were hard to see everything.

"Yes Anko Senei" Kaito replied.

"Mizuki you help Kaito watch over Tomoya." Anko ordered. "Akahana let's go." Anko yelled as she went to the clearing.

"Coming." Akahana yelled after her.

"You look cute." Tomoya said as he was seeing what Kaito would do.

"T-thank you." Mizuki said as she blushed and glanced over to quickly look at Kaito.

"What the hell!." Kaito thought as his eyes wide as saucers and his eye brows screwed together. His mouth was a gape.

"Hm as I suspected." Tomoya thought. "Don't worry she is way to young for me." Tomoya assured him.

"Kaito what does he mean?" Mizuki thought. The three continued to eat and talk for a while.

"Now we can train for a while." Anko said as she stopped in the clearing and turned to look at Akahana. "We don't know what will happen and we need to make sure you can use that jutsu." Anko said.

"I already know. The hand seals and can use the jutsu." Akahana said.

"Yes but how many times can you?" Anko said.

"Three." Akahana said as she began to sulk. "Nee san could do five times." She thought.

"Let's begin." Anko said as she point to the tree that would be used as a target.

"Monkey, dragon, rat, bird, ox, snake, dog, tiger, monkey." Akahana said as she made the hand sign and began to channel chakra into the palm of her hand. It became visible and changed to look like electricity. The high concentration of lightning charka in her hand created a noise like bids chirping. Akahana ran to the tree and broke through it. She repeated this two more times and successfully managed a fourth time.

"What was that?" Kaito asked as he head the first time Akahana used the jutsu.

"I-it's from over there." Mizuki said pointing to where she could see the lighting form the jutsu.

"Let's go see what it is." Kaito said.

"I can't let you go and interrupt Akahana's training." A masked man said behind Mizuki and Kaito. Kaito and Mizuki turned around to look at the masked man who nocked the, both unconscious.

"W-who are you?" Tomoya asked as he began to back away from. The masked man.

"Don't worry I am not here for your life." The masked man assured him as he vanished from sight.

"Akahana that's enough for today." Anko said.

"Hai." Akahana said as she tried to catch her breathe.

"That's odd Mizuki and Kaito aren't here." Anko thought. "Akahana something isnn't right." Anko said. "Let's head back." Anko said as she walked ahead.

"Mizuki!" Akahana screamed as she ran towards her best friend. "Hey wake up." Akahna said. She began to use her sharingan to see Mizuki's chakra. "This is strange. The chakara is unstable." Akahana thought. She then turned her head to look at Kaito. "He is the same way." Akahana thought.

"There was a masked man who came and knocked them out and then he vanished." Tomoya said worriedly to Anko. "He then knocked them both out." He added.

"I was careless." Anko thought.

"At least all of you are safe." Anko assured them.

"Anko Sensei this is genjutsu." Akahana said as she walked up to Anko.

"I can wake them up." Akahana said.

"Good start with Kaito." Anko instructed.

"Right." Akahana said as she reverted her eyes back to normal.

"Anko what was that with her eyes?" Tomoya asked.

"It's okay don't worry." Anko assured him.

"Release." Akahana said as she tapped Kaito to wake him up. What happened to the masked man?" Kaito asked.

"What masked man?" Akahana said.

"There was a masked man." Kaito began.

"Tell me more latter. You and Mizuki were put under a genjutsu." Akahana said. "I need to wake up Mizuki." Akahana added.

"Is she okay?" Kaito said as he got up and ran to her.

"She is." Akahana said. "Release." She whispered as she tapped her finger on Mizuki's forehead.

"Akahana, Kaito what happened?" Mizuki asked as she sat up.

"That is what Anko Sensei and I want to know." Akahana said. "Although it seems Anko Sensei found out from asking Tomoya." Akahana stated.

"Alright you maggots let's head out to grab us a boat." Anko yelled.

"Yes Anko sensei." Akahana yelled as she ran to follow Anko.

"R-right." Mizuki said as she ran to catch up to Akahana.

"Thankfully Mizuki is safe." Kaito whispered to himself and was the last to follow.

"So that girl is the most precious person to him. That Anbu is the one who nocked them out." A different masked man thought as his gaze wandered to the leaf anbu who was also keeping a watch on the genin.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow look at that blue water." Akahana yelled.

"I-it's beautiful." Mizuki said.

"This place.. I have a strange feeling." Kaito thought as he came up behind them. "It's odd I can't begin to explain it." He continued thinking.

"So it't begun." Tomoya thought as he looked at Kaito.

"Alright you maggots let's go charter a boat." Anko yelled as she lead the way into the small town. The squad walked into town and found a boat. There wasn't any mishap during the voyage to the land of foam.

"We made it." Mizuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on I want to get off the boat." Akahana yelled as she ran off the docked boat.

"Akahana wait." Anko yelled after her.

"A-anko Sensei, Akahana." Mizuki called after them and ran off the boat.

"Well Kaito we don't want to be the last ones." Tomoya suggested.

"I have this feeling that I have been here before" Kaito said to Tomoya.

"Maybe for another mission?" Tomoya said.

"No that isn't it." Kaito replied. "We should catch up with the others." Kaito said.

"Alright let's go ." Tomoya agreed.

Tomoya and Kaito were able to catch up with the rest of the squad. As the approached they could hear Anko scolding Akahana for running off on her own. "K-kaito." Mizuki said as she went to stand next to him.

"You made it." She said with a smile.

"At least we rare all together." Kaito said.

"Yes it is a good thing." Mizuki agreed with him.

"How many times do I have to tell you on a mission you need to think about the rest of your teammates and the goal of the mission." Anko chastised.

"Yes Anko sensei." Akahana said.

"This isn't the end of my lecture." Anko said.

"But the ninja who were around the boat have finally caught up to us." Akahana added she changed her eyes to the sharingan.

"Everyone get down." Anko yelled as kunai flew past Mizuki and Kaito.

"Tomoya." Mizuki shrieked as he didn't have enough time to dodge the kunai. Just then Akahana deflected all the kunai with her own kunai.

"Than you for saving me." Tomoya said behind Akahana.

"Those jerks." Akahana thought not hearing Tomoya.

"Nice job." A voice said as mist slowly surrounded Mizuki, Akahana, Kaito, Anko amd Tomoya. "Do you think you can take me down along with my men?" The voice asked. With in a blink of an eye everyone got separated and pushed to different locations.

"Where am I?" Mizuki wondered.

"I will no let you pass little girl." The male ninja said.

"Let me through." Mizuki asked as she reached for her fan.

"You will have to defeat me." The voice said as the man reached for a kunai. He threw the kunai at her.

"Ninja art sand storm jutsu." Mizuki said as she used to fan to whip up sand. The sand blocked the kauai from reaching her.

"Now lets see if you can deal with this." The man yelled as he made hand signs. "Water style water bullet jutsu." The man said as he shot water bullets at Mizuki.

She dodged all the water bullets. "Wind style casting net." Mizuki said as she swung her fan back and forth. The wind caught the man and he received a lot of damage.

"I am not done yet." He shot back and began weaving hand signs. Waterer style water dragon jutsu." He said.

"I need to dodge this." Mizuki thought, but let too much time pass. The water dragon came down on her.

"Looks like you lose." The man said while coming closer to her.

"Wind style sea dragon." Mizuki said as she slowly got up. She swung her fan and sent wind into the shy. Moments later a tornado hit the ninja.

"What is this?" He yelled as he fell to the ground.

"My strongest jutsu" Mizuki said as the man died. "Now I need to find Kaito, Akahana, Tomoya and Anko sensei." Mizuki said as she slowly started to walk through the woods.

"Akahana." Anko yelled worriedly. "Damn this fog it's so thick." Anko thought.

"Anko Mitarahi." A voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Anko shot back.

"I'm the one who will kill you." A ninja said.

"Let's see you try it." Anko retorted as she grabed a kunai and brought it to her lips. "This is gonna be fun." She said as she grinned and licked the kunai knife. The fighting continued until it ended with Anko as the victor. "I need to find Akahana." Anko thought. There were sparks in the air and Anko saw them. "This way." Anko thought. "She had to resort to that jutsu please be safe." Anko thought as she continued to run in the direction of the electricity.

"Anko Sensei where are you." Akahana screamed. "Mizuki, Kiato, where are you guys.

"I can't let you be reunited with your comrades." A man said as he came out behind the tree.

"Get the hell out of my way." Akahana screamed.

"Make me." The man taunted.

"Fire style Fire ball jutsu." Akahana said after she weaved the hand signs.

"Earth style head under jutsu." The man said and went under ground before he was hit.

"Where did he go?" Ankahana though as she looked all around the battle field. The earth under her started to break as the man jumped up from under the ground.

"Nice dodge with that sharingan of yours." The man laughed.

The ninja and Akahana began weaving the same hand signs. "Water style water dragon jutsu." They both said as water dragons attacked each other.

"This is my chance." Akahana thought as she weaved hand signs. She began to charge at the opponent. "Chidori." She yelled as she pierced through the man's chest. "Now time to look for Anko and the others." Akahana said as she yanked her hand out of the dead body.

"Akahana are you okay?" Anko asked as she walked up to Akahana.

"Anko Sensei." Akahana yelled as she ran into her sensei's embrace.

"Thank kami you're safe." Anko whispered.

"I am glad you are safe Anko Sensei." Akahana said.

"Now let's go look for the others." Anko suggested.

"Alright." Akahana agreed as she followed Anko.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mizuki, I need to find her." Kaito thought. "Mizuki where are you?" Kaito yelled.

"You won't find her here." A voice said as it came up behind Kaito.

"Then let me through." He replied.

"That the boss wont allow for now." The ninja replied. He weaved hand sigs and a water dragon emerged.

"Water style water dragon jutsu." Kaito said and deflected the water dragon with his.

"Not bad." The ninja said. "It seems the boss was right about you." The ninja told him.

"What are you talking about." Kaito shot back as he threw kunai at the enemy.

"That is all I can say." The ninja replied as he dodged the kunai. "Although my orders are certain I must capture you and Tomoya alive. Also I must dispose of your teammates." The ninja said with a smirk.

"I won't let you." Kaito yelled. "Water style water bullet jutsu." Kaito said after he weaved the hand signs.

"The ninja dodged each one again. "You were said to be a lot better than this." The ninja taunted.

"Don't screw with me." Kaito yelled and threw a shurikem that cut the ninja's hand. He began to weave many hand signs. "Water style furious current jutsu." Kaito said as a big current emerged in front of him. The current captured the ninja.

"You brat how did you learn this jutsu?" The ninja yelled as he hit a tree.

"Now you die." Katio yelled as he threw a Kunai at the ninja. As the kunai threw across the ground another kunai deflected it from the enemy ninja.

"Deroy you failed your mission." A man said as he stood on top of a tree branch.

"Master I'm sorry." Deroy apologized. "I can't allow you to live." The man said.

"Boss please give me another chance." Deroy pleaded.

"If I allowed that the higher ups would kill me." The man replied. "Now die." The man said as he burned Deroy alive with the fire ball jutsu.

"Now let's begin." The man said. "My name is Saitou." The man continued.

"Get out of my way." Kaito yelled.

"Not until I complete what I came here to do." Saitou replied.

"Then I'll make you get out of my way." Kaito yelled. He ran at Saitou and drew out a katakana. He jumped in the air and came down with the sword. At the last moment Saitou dodged the attack.

"That attack won't do anything to me." Saitou said. "Now won't you come with me?" He repeated.

"Hell no." Kaito responded. "I'm going to beat your ass, find my friends and complete this mission." Kaito yelled.

"I see." Saitou said as he turned his head to see someone running towards him and Kaito.

"Kaito." Mizuki yelled. "I finally found you." She continued. "Let's look for Akahana, Tomoya and Anko Sensei." She spoke as she became closer to Kaito.

"Mizuki no go look for everyone else." Kaito yelled. "Watch out." He screamed as blood spewed everywhere and covered his face.

"Now let's go look for everyone else." Akahana said to Anko.

"Akahana this way." Anko said as she ran through the forest.

"Hai." Akahana said. After running for a while Akahana reverted to her sharingan. "Anko Sensei I see Kaito and Mizuki's chakra straight ahead." Mizuki said. The two continued to run until the emerged from the woods. "Mizuki, Kaito I finally found you guys." Akahana yelled until she saw what was in front of her.

"Mizuki." Akahana and Kaito screamed as they saw his sword pierce her.

"Get out of my way you girl." The man yelled as he pulled out Kaito's sword and kicked her to the ground. "Man what a pain." The man added as he stepped over Mizuki's dead body.

"Mizuki no.." Akahana thought as tears fell down her face. "Mizuki!" Akahana yelled as she began to run.

"Akahana no you can't" Anko yelled as she grabbed Akahana's wrist and pulled her into a hug. Anko looked down when she didn't hear any crying. "Akahana?" Anko asked as she saw Anko's eyes.

"That's the Mangekyou sharingan." Anko thought as she looked into Akahana's eyes. "What is that?" Akahana said as she saw a strange dragon as she looked at Kaito's chakra and then collapsed on the ground.

"Akahana!" Anko yelled while catching Akahana. "She is just unconscious." Anko thought in relief as she closed Akahana's eyes. "Damn it."Anko continued thinking.

Kaito looked at his sword in shock. That his own blade, Kaiyotsuki, was used to kill the girl he loved simply could not be.

He stood there, very still as Saitou simply laughed "what's the matter? Never seen someone die before? Hahahaha!" he cackled.

"No" Kaito whispered, "but by the end of this I will have seen at least two!" Kaito's normally calm, smooth voice grew to a roar. A blue aura surrounded Kaito. The ground about him began to crack from the force.

From his hiding place the ambu could see what was happening "Wh-what is this power!? It's like nothing I've ever felt, such bloodlust!" he thought.

As the power grew, Kaito's appearance began to change. His teeth turned into fangs, his hands began to look more like claws, and his eyes went from a striking blue to a dark and stormy shade. The once soft, round eyes turned like those of a snake or lizard.

Such hatred seeped from them that the ambu's heart skipped a beat out of fear. When the power reached its maximum there was a massive burst of energy and the image of a great dragon of dark gray blue every appeared above his head.

"You" the creature that used to be Kaito growled to Saitou. "I'm going to tear you apart!"

"Perfect he's the one we have been looking for." Saitou said as he drew the katakana.

"Now amaterasu." Hayato said as black flames surrounded Mizuki dead body, Akahana and Anko.

Kaito charged Saitou and landed on the ground as it broke in half.

"Sorry Akahana this had to happen, but Izinagi." The ambu said as he looked at Mizuki's dead body.

"Not yet." A voice said.

"Why?" The ambu asked.

"Wait until Katio get's his revenge." The voice instructed.

"Okay." The ambu replied.

Katio chased the man and cornered him. "Now you die." Kaito yelled. His claws touched Saitou's chest. He ripped out Saitou's heart as blood spewed the air and Saitou fell on the ground.

"Now do it." The dragon told Hayato.

"Right izinagi." The ambu said as Mizuki was brought back to life.

"I'm going to release Kaito now." The dragon said.

"Leave the rest to me." The ambu assured the dragon.

After Saitou died Kaito started to transform back into himself and fell on the ground. "Kaito are you alright." Mizuki yelled while running towards his body.

"Mizuki, your alive?" Kaito thought as he lost consciousness.

"Thank you for taking me home safely." Tomoya's voice said.

"No problem." Kaito heard Anko's voice.

"Where am I?" Kaito thought as he opened his eyes.

"K-kaito you're alright." Mizuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mizuki... How are you alive.?" Kaito said.

"I brought her back to life." The ambu said behind his ambu mask.

"Why did you do it?" Kaito asked.

"That is for me to know and you should be more grateful." The ambu replied calmly. "Your mission is over now return to the leaf village." The ambu ordered.

"Mizuki, Kaito let's go. Anko sensei is waiting for us." Akahana yelled in the other room.

"Right let's go Mizuki." Kaito said.

"Right." Mizuki relied as she followed her squad back to the leaf village.

Once the squad left the ambu turned around to talk to Tomoya. "Tell me where is the scroll hidden?" The ambu asked. "Also tell me about this dragon."


	10. Chapter 10

"Now that they are gone I will explain some things to you." Tomoya began.

"As you know the land of Foam is an island located between the land of water and the land of lightning."

"Yes I understand but is also close to the land of fire." The ambu said.

"True." Tomoya agreed. "This land has special properties that made it a home for a dragon." He said.

"A dragon?" The ambu repeated.

"A dragon who's chakra is a strong as a tailed beast." Tomoya confirmed.

"What else do you know about this dragon?" The ambu pried.

"That is all I know." Tomoya said. "Although please take this scroll it has some information about the dragon and the people of this land." Tomoya said.

"I will deliver this to the hokage." The ambu said.

"Good now go." Tomoya said.

"I will return with more ambu after I deliver this scroll." Hayato said as he left the house.

"Please go and don't come back for your own safety." Tomoya thought.

the ambu made his way back to the leaf village and checked on Akahana. She was heading off to rest before she would train with Anko. "Good she is safe." The ambu thought as he watched her walk home. He then stopped in front of Tsunade's office door. He knocked and waited.

"Enter." Anko yelled.

"Lady Tsunade the mission was a success." The ambu said as he walked into the room and closed the door.

"Good." Tsunade replied.

"There is a scroll with some interesting information." He said as he placed the scroll on the desk.

"I will look at it." Tsunade said. "Did Akahana awaken the mangekyou sharingan?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, but can the transplant be postponed till after the Akahana learns her mangekyou powers?" The ambu asked.

"Yes." Tsunade replied. "Until your next mission begins you have off to help train Akahana." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Hayato said as he left the room. He returned home and the next day came. Akahana made her way to the training field.

"I wonder what we will do today?" Akahana thought.

"Hey squirt." Anko said as she walked up to Akahana.

"Anko Sensei." Akahana said happily.

"Ready to train?" Anko asked.

"Always." Akahana said.

"Stop that is it for now." Anko said. "We were able to find out your powers in both eyes." Anko said. "Besides Mizuki and Kaito." Anko said.

"Hai." Akahana said as she caught her breathe.

"Besides from the meeting last night it is time to have Akahana awaken the enternal Mangekyou sharingan." Anko thought.

"Sorry we are late." Mizuki said as she and Kaito came up to Anko.

"Anko Sensei?" Kaito said.

"Huh hey maggots." Anko smiled.

"What are you going to teach us?" Akahana asked.

"Fire style dragon flame jutsu." Anko responded.

"Awesome." Akahana said.

"Alright another dragon jutsu." Kaito thought.

"I hope I can learn this jutsu." Mizuki thought.

"The hand signs are snake dragon rabbit and tiger." Anko said as she made the hand signs. She expelled the fire from her mouth.

"I need to learn this jutsu." Kaito thought.

"Amazing." Akahana yelled.

"I can't give up." Mizuki thought.

The genin continued to practice till evening came. All three learned the jutsu and went home. It was a good day for Anko. She was very proud of all three but was very pleased with Akahana's progress. Then a hawk appeared that circled overhead.

"I gotta go to a meeting." Anko said. "See you guys tomorrow." Anko said.

"Bye Sensei." Akahana yelled.

"Mizuki let's go." Kaito said to her.

"Right." Mizuki replied. "Bye Akahana." Mizuki said.

"Bye Mizuki and Kaito." Akahana said as she went the other way to go home.

"Nee san I'm home." Akahana yelled as she closed the door to the house behind her.

"Welcome home." Hayato said.

"I learned how to use the powers of my mangekyou in both eyes." Akahana said.

"I am proud of you." Hayato said.

"Nee san why are you wearing your ambu mask?" Akahana asked.

"Because I am leaving on a mission." Hayato explained.

"But you just returned home yesterday." Akahana said.

"I'm sorry Akahana." Hayato replied.

"Will we be able to have dinner together." Akahana asked.

"No I have a meeting I need to attend before I go on my mission." Hayato explain. "Maybe when I return from my mission." He suggested.

"Hai be safe on your mission." Akahana said.

"I will be and return as soon as possible." He said and closed the door behind him.

"Nee san can you see how lonely I am." Akahana thought. She made her way and sat down to eat diner alone. She then got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Anko was the first one to reach the meeting room. She waited until the rest of the jonin and chunin proctors arrived. "Hayato." Anko yelled as she made her way to him.

"Anko thank you for always being there for Akahana." Hayato said.

"No problem. I have grown very fond of her." Anko replied.

"Thanks to you Akahana awakened the mangekyou sharingan her powers in both eyes." Hayato said.

"She trained very hard." Anko said.

"I am proud of her." Hayato said. After the chunin selections you and I need to see Lady Tsunade." Hayato said.

"Understood." Anko replied.

The rest of the people quieted down as Tsunade began talking. "Now I will hear about recommendations for genin." Tsunade said. "Anko are there any genin ready to take the exams?" Tsunade asked.

"I Anko Mitarashi lead squad twelve, Akahana Uchiha, Mizuki Tsubame, and Kaito Himura." Anko began. "I recommend them all for the chunin exams." Anko finished.

A man with blonde hair and brown eyes walked forward. "I Tamaki Akiyama lead squad thirteen Hanabi Hyuuga, Ayumu Fukui, and Hideki Kagome. I recommend all three for the exam." He said.

Then a man with black hair and blue eyes stepped forward. "I Kenata Himura lead squad fourteen, Arata Fugimoto, Daichi hayashi, and Hbiki tachibana. I also recommend all three." He said.

"The exams will begin in two days" Tsunade said as she concluded the meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

After the meeting was over and all the other jonin and chunin proctors left the room Tsunade turned her attention to Anko and Hayato as Anko began telling Tsunade some news. "Lady Tsunade, Akahna has awakened the powers of her mangekyuo sharingan in both eyes." Anko said.

"I see." Tsunade said. "Hayato tomorrow will you be ready for the surgery?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai." Hayato said.

"Anko after the chunin exams you and Akahana will be placed on the infiltration and reconnaissance party." Tsunade informed her. "You will lead a squad with Tokuma Hyuga, Ranka, and Akahana Uchiha." Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade I recommend a ninja from the Aburame Clan." Hayato said.

"I can't do that." Lady Tsunade said.

"I wish I could, but the availability is very limited and stretched at the moment." Lady Tsunade said. "Anko tomorrow after you distribute the papers to your students take Akahana to the hospital." Tsunade instructed.

"What do you want me to say to Akahana?" Anko asked. "She would need a good explanation." Anko said.

"Tell her about how Hayato left her his eyes for her to have after she awakened her powers in both her eyes." Tsunade began.

"Should I tell her about the eternal mangekyou sharingan or does she already know about it?" Anko asked.

"Hayato has told me she doesn't." Tsunade said. "You may tell her and if she asks how you know say Hayato told you." Tsunade instructed.

"Yes Ma'am." Anko said.

"Anko and Hayato both of you can go." Tsunade said. Anko and Hayato nodded and left the room.

Past the east border of the land of Fire and across the sea Tomoya was sitting in his house at the land of foam. He sat at his table looking through an old family album. "Kaito surely resembles you sis." Tomoya said looking at the picture of his dead sister.

There was a gust of wind and a man came into the house. He quickly pinned Tomoya to the ground as the photo album fell to the ground with a hard thud. "Where is the scroll?" The man asked.

"I won't tell you." Tomoya replied.

"There is no use now." The man insisted. "I already know who has the dragon." He continued.

"All the more reason to not tell you." Tomoya shot back as he got a good look of the man.

"Tell me damn it." The man yelled as he drew out his sword and lay it next to Tomoya's neck.

"That's enough." A masked man said who appeared without a sound.

"But boss." The other man began.

"Kenpachi that is enough." The masked man said who came behind the man. "Now tell me where the scroll is." The masked man said as he placed Tomoya under a genjutsu. The two men followed Tomoya out of the house. Tomoya made his way to the edge of the property to where a shrine was.

"Now I can get my revenge." The masked man said as he went to get the scroll. He walked inside the shrine and up to the alter. "Where is the scroll?" The masked man thought.

"If you are looking for the scroll it was already taken." Tomoya said under the genjutsu.

"This piece of shit isn't worth keeping alive." Kenpachi said as he walked into the shrine. "What do you want me to do with him now?" Kenpachi asked the masked man.

"Get rid of him." The masked man said.

"Alright." Kanpachi said with a grin. He pulled out a long sword and cut off Tomoya's head.

"Ready to go?" The masked man said as he left the house.

"Yes sir." Kenpachi said as he stepped over the decapitated head.

After the meeting with Tsunade Anko walked home for once. She was in deep thought over Akahana. "I should check on Akahana." Anko began thinking. "But wouldn't it seem weird?" She continued to think. "That does it, I will just wait for her at the training ground tomorrow." Anko finished thinking as she walked home.

The morning came and Anko was waiting at the training ground for Akahana to show up. "Anko Sensei why are here so early?" Akahana asked as she walked over to Anko.

"Hey squirt." Anko said. "Listen after this mission Lady Tsunade wants to see you at the Konoha hospital." Anko began.

"Why?" Akahana asked. "Is it because of my eye sight that has been going bad." She continued.

"Yes it is." Anko replied. "Akahana your brother left you his mangekyou sharingan." Anko began.

"He did?" Akahana replied.

"Yes and he left a message with Lady Tsunade." Anko added. "He said after you awakened the mangekyou sharingan you were to have his eyes." Anko said.

"Why?" Akahana interrupted.

"Because the more you use your Mangekyou sharingan the more the power is sealed and you will eventually become blind." Anko replied as she was losing her temper.

"Isn't the transplant to obtain the eternal mangekyou sharingan?" Akahana said.

"How do you know?" Anko said. "She wasn't supposed to know." Anko thought.

"I secretly read all my brother's records when he wasn't home." Akahana replied as she looked away at the ground.

"Regardless of what you did you are to get this transplant after the mission for today is completed." Anko said.

"Hai Anko Sensei." Akahana replied.

"Sorry we're late." Mizuki said as Kaito stopped with her in front of Anko.

"It's all good." Anko said. "Before we go on our mission I have something to give each of you." She began as she pulled up three pieces of paper from her trench coat.

"What are these for?" Mizuki asked.

"Probably the chunin exam." Kaito said.

"Correct, all three of you are signed up for the chunin exam." Anko said proudly.

"Yay this is gonna be fun." Akahana yelled as she jumped in the air.

"I hope I won't be a burden to anyone." Mizuki thought.

"You will do fine." Kaito said to Mizuki.

"Now let's go do the mission." Anko yelled as she lead the squad to the main gate of Konoha.


	12. Chapter 12

The squad slowly made their way to the the client. The client was standing outside of the her house. "Welcome, you must be Anko Mitarashi." The woman said as she looked Anko over.

"Yea it's nice to meet you." Anko replied. "We are here to escort you to the village." Anko said.

"Thank you." The woman said. She began walking back to the hidden leaf village with Anko's squad.

"Who is she?" Mizuki whispered to Kaito.

"She is the daughter of the lord of the land of fire." Kaito whispered back. "She is going to see the Chunin exam." He explained.

"Oh I see." She replied.

"Look there is the main gate Akahana yelled as she ran ahead of the group.

"Is she always like this?" The client asked Anko.

"Yea she is interesting." Anko replied. The rest of the mission was successful and the squad completed the mission.

"Now that the mission is over what do we do now?" Akahana asked Anko.

"Tomorrow is the start of the chunin exams so if you decide to take the chunin exams meet me at the training ground five am sharp." Anko replied as her gaze went to each student.

"Alright until then." Akahana replied as she left the building.

"Let me walk you home Mizuki." Kaito offered.

"Okay thank you." Mizuki replied. They left the building heading home.

"Akno it is time to talk." A masked person said as they appeared behind her.

"Alright, Lady Tsunade is waiting for us." Anko replied. The two made their way to the hokage mansion. Anko knocked on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade yelled. Anko and the masked person walked through the door.

"Lady Tsunade all of the genein are aware that the chunin exams will begin tomorrow." The masked person said.

"Good you know what to do then?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes I will begin immediately." The person replied as they left the room.

Tsunade closed her eyes and opened them again. "Anko what is wrong?" Tsunade said.

"It's just." Anko began.

"Akahana will be fine." Tsunade interrupted. "She is an Uchiha after all." Tsunade added.

"I am not worried about her abilities, but her eyes I am worried about.

"How so?" Tsunade asked.

"Akahana has only used her ability twice, but afterward this has left her with very poor eye sight.

"She was already near sighted. Now she can't even see far ahead she is almost blind." Anko stated as her voice began the rise.

"But we can't just force Akahana to have an enternal mangekyuo sharingan." Tsunade said.

"I know but still. If she decides to enter the Chunin exams without her mangekyou sharingan she will be at a huge disadvantage." Anko replied.

"Hopefully after tonight she will change her mind." Tsunade said. "Where are you going?" Tsunade asked as she watched Anko head to the door.

"I am going to find Akahana." Anko yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Mizuki we are almost at your house. Are you ready for the chunin exams tomorrow?" Kaito asked.

"Yes I promise I won't slow you or Akahana down and if I do I am very sorry." She said.

"That is not what I am implying." He replied.

"Right I'm sorry." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki you did nothing wrong." Kaito said.

"Sorry for apologizing." She said.

"It's okay." Kaito said.

"Isn't that sweet." The masked person said.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaito yelled.

"That is not for you to know the person said as he jumped to be behind Mizuki. He hit her and knocked her unconscious.

"How dare you!" Kaito yelled as a flash of chakra enveloped him.

"This chakra." Akahana said as she felt it." She looked out the window to see a big hazy blob of light. "Damn it these eyes of mine." She thought.

"If you listened to Anko Mitarashi you wouldn't be turning blind." The masked person said as he sat on the window.

"Who the hell are you?" Akahana yelled.

"Names don't matter any more." The person responded. "My mission is compete. I captured the girl who will make Katio do what ever I want and she is also the key to making you bow down to my orders." The person said.

"You think holding someone as a hostage I would bend down to you?" Akahana yelled as she charged at the person.

"Well that plan failed how interesting." The person replied. "Don't you care about you comrades?" The person asked.

"Like hell I do and it pisses me off when someone has to stoop so low to have hostages." Akahana yelled. "That does it." She added as she closed her eyes. "Time to die." She added as her eyes opened to show the floral pattern again.

"Excellent that is your mangekyou sharingan." The person said.

"Yea what of it?" Akahana snapped.

"It seems your eye sight is just as good as being blind." The person commented.

"Don't underestimate me." Akahana yelled.

"Kaito. Kaito."

This voice where am I?" Kaito thought.

"Still can't find me or reach me." The voice said.

"Very well in time please find me." The voice said. Until we meet I need to part some important news." The voice continued. "You must awake my powers soon and quickly there isn't much time left." It continued. "As I am telling you all of this Akahana is fighting and may lose." The voice added. "I know your thinking how can she. She is blind, but as you know she is an Uchiha and a stubborn one." She will die where she stands and you can't let that happen. Her eyes and blood I need them. You must go find her!" The voice said as it began to take over Kaito and he lost consciousness.

"May I ask you something?" Kaito said in his subconscious. "Why do you need Akahana?" He asked.

"That will be explain when the time is right." The voice replied. "Just be grateful I got Mizuki back for you." It said.


	13. Chapter 13

The voice dimmed and Kaito opened his eyes. "Mizuki are you ok?" Kaito asked worriedly as he held her.

"Where am I?" Mizuki asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You are safe and we are at your house." Kaito replied.

"What happened to the masked man?" Mizuki asked.

"I defeated him." Kaito replied. "Mizuki I want you to go into the house to be safe." Kaito began as he opened the door to the house. "I need to go check something." He added vaguely so he would 't worry her.

"Okay and be careful." Mizuki said as she walked inside and closed the door. "I wonder what is wrong?" Mizuki thought to herself worriedly.

Kaito rushed through the village looking for Akahana. "Where are you Akahana?" He thought to himself.

As it so happened Akahana was starting to have a heated battle with the masked man. "Who are you." Akahana asked.

"You don't need to know who I am." The masked man replied. "Now I will only ask this to you once." The masked man said. "Come with me." He said.

"And why would I want to do that." She retorted.

"I can grant you power to surpass your bother and power to protect those who you hold dear to you." The man said as he showed her a genjutsu of Anko, Mizuki and Kaito.

"It is true that I want to protect those who I hold dear to me, but I can do it on my own." Akahana replied.

"I thought you would say that." The masked man replied as he drew out his kunai. "I tried to capture your other teammates but failed. Now I am here for you."

"At least Kaito and Mizuki are safe." Akahana thought. "There are too many innocent people here will you follow me out of the village? I will fight you somewhere else." Akhana said.

"Yes I will." The masked man replied.

"That is a surprise." Akahana thought. "He is at least semi reasonable." She continued to think as she lead him outside of Konoha.

As Akahana lead the masked man out of the village she neglected to notice Anko and Kaito seeing her leave the village.

"Kaito." Anko said as she came up to him. "Who is the man who is following Akahana?" Anko asked.

"He is an evil man who attacked Mizuki and me." Kaito replied. "Akahana is in danger." Katio added.

"Let's follow her." Anko said as she lead the way.

"This should be far enough." Akahana said as she stopped.

"Good because I was getting tired of following you." The masked man replied as he charged at her.

"He's fast." Akahana thought as she turned around just in time to dodge him. She quickly activated her sharingan as she weaved hand signs for the fire ball jutsu.

"Not bad, but can you handle this jutsu?" The man asked as he weaved hand signs.

"Don't screw with me." Akahana yelled as she copied his hand signs.

"Fire style fire bomb jutsu." Akahana and the masked man said at the same time.

Hidden near by Kaito and Anko lay in wait as they surveyed the battle. "I have to go help her." Kaito as he started to get up.

"No wait." Anko said. "I have faith in Akahana." Anko added. "If it gets to be too dangerous I will step in." Anko reassured him.

"Okay." Kaito said.

"If I need to step in then you need to run back to Konoha and tell Lady Tsunade what is happening." Anko instructed him.

"Okay." Kaito replied.

The fire attack was even in power, but who could hold out longer would be the question. "Damn it." Akahana thought. "I can't last much longer." She continued to think.

"Her power is weakening." The masked man thought.

"I need to do something fast." Akahana continued to thinking.

"Now is my chance as she ends this attack." The masked man thought as he ran towards her.

"What is this? A frontal attack." Akahana screamed as she ended the jutsu.

"You're wide open." The masked man commented as he punched Akahana."

"Damn it." Akahana said as the punch sent her flying backwards and she hit the tree.

"I need to use that jutsu now." Akahana murmured as she lifted her hand up.

"I won't let you." The masked man commented as he pinned her right arm above her hand.

"I have to help her." Kaito yelled as he ran out of his hiding spot. "Akahana I am coming."

"Damn it Kaito." Anko thought as she followed him.

"Thanks to you I will have the chance to capture Kaito again." The masked man said.

"I won't let you." Akahana shot back through gritted teeth.

"How can you when I have you pinned?" The masked man retorted.

"Anko sensei and Kaito don't come. Run away." Akahana screamed as she finally wriggled free of the masked man.

"Akahana." Anko and Kaito screamed as they stopped in their tracks.

"Akahana you are in no condition to fight." Kaito yelled.

"I will be okay." Akahana yelled and turned her had to look at Katio.

"Akahana those eyes." Kaito stammered.

"That is is mangekyo sharingan." Anko said as she stood next to Kaito.

"Time to end this." Akahana yelled as she quickly weaved hand signs. "In one blow I will kill you with chidori." Akahana yelled to the masked man.

"Where did she go." The masked man murmured.

"Right here and now you die." Akahana yelled behind him.

"There was crackling in the air and he intercepted her chidori with his own.

"It is impossible how can you know this jutsu?" Akahana yelled.

"I have my own sources." The masked man replied though laughter. "You are really strong." The masked man commented as he jumped onto a tree branch.

"We shall meet again." He said as he disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"I hope we don't." Akahana yelled as she turned around to face Anko and Kaito.

"Akahana are you okay?" Kaito asked as he ran towards her.

"Yea just exhausted." Akahana reassured him.

"Are you and Mizuki okay?" Akahana asked.

"We both are safe." Kaito replied.

"Anko sensei I tried." Akahana said as she walked over to Anko.

"It is okay you were amazing." Anko reassured her.

"Kaito it is safe to go home." Anko said. "I want a word with Akahana." She added.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Kaito replied as he started to walk home.

Once Kaito was gone Anko began to talk to Akahana. "Listen there is something we need to discuss." Anko said.

"What is it?" Akahana asked.

"Well the first thing is that I can tell you're eye sight is getting worse." Anko began. "It was risky to fight that man alone and also this battle made your eyes worse." Anko added.

"I know. I'm sorry for worrying you and Kaito." Akahana said.

"It's okay now since you and Kaito are safe." Anko replied.

"What else did you want to tell me?" Akahana asked.

"I can't hide anything from you now can I." Anko smirked.

"No you can't" Akahana grinned.

"Akahana have you heard of the enternal mangekyo sharingan?" Anko began.

"Yes and I know how to get it." Akahana said.

"How do you know?" Anko asked.

"I looked at the clan's scrolls and information." Akahana grinned.

"Well since you know then I will also tell you this." Anko said. "Your older brother left you his eyes." Anko said.

"What!" Akahana yelled. "Is he okay!" Akahana asked.

"Yes, but his where abbots are unknown." Anko said.

"Thank Kami." Akahana whispered as she exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Akahana do you want to come with me to the Konoha hospital? If you do you can get the transplant." Anko said.

Akahana reverted her eyes back to their normal form to give the answer.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes I want to go to get the eternal mangekyo sharingan." Akahana replied. "Let's go." Akahana said as she fainted.

"Akahana," Anko said as she caught Akahana in her arms. "Akahana you did well today." Anko said as she looked down at Akahana.

Anko made her way into the village and to the hospital. Once inside Anko went to the front desk. She checked Akahana in and took her to her room and placed her on the bed. After some time passed there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Anko said. The door opened and Tsunade came in the room with Shizune and Sakura.

"Anko, Sakura, Shizune and I can take care of it from here." Lady Tsunade said.

"Oh right." Anko replied.

"Anko Sensei come with me." Sakura said as she opened the door to leave the room.

"Alright." Anko replied as she left the room and closed the door.

"Will Anko be alright?" Shizune asked Lady Tsunade.

"Sakura is talking to her and she will be fine." Lady Tsunade replied.

"I hope so." Shizune thought.

"Let's start the operation." Lady Tsunade said.

"Right." Shizune said. Tsunade and Shizune worked and were able to transplant an eye. After the surgery was done they took the eye and left the room.

While the surgery was taking place Sakura decided to talk to Anko. "Anko Sensei I can tell Akahana means a lot to you, but she will be ok." Sakura began.

"Yea, you're right." Anko replied. "Thanks." Anko said.

"Of course." Sakura replied. "The surgery should be over." Sakura added.

"Can I go see her?" Anko asked.

"Of course," Sakura said as she began to walk down the hall to another patient.

Anko made her way down to the room and opened the door. "Anko Sensei." Akahana said happily.

"How are you feeling?" Anko asked.

"Good, but sleepy." Akahana replied.

"What a relief." Anko thought. "Well get some rest. Tomorrow is the Chunin exams." Anko said as she left the room.

"Right." Akahana said.

The room next to it held a person who was awaiting surgery. Eventually there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said.

"Are you ready for the surgery?" Lady Tsunade asked as she walked into the room with Sakura following behind her.

"Yes I am." The man replied.

"Then let's begin." Lady Tsunade said. After the procedure Lady Tsunade left and went to find Anko. Eventually Lady Tsunade found Anko and they walked to Lady Tsunade's office.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" Anko asked.

"After the chunin exams I plan put you back on the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party." Lady Tsunade began. "I will also have Akahana as your new subordinate." Lady Tsunade added.

"What about my other students." Anko began.

"I have someone who will take over the squad for you." Tsunade said. She narrowed her eyes as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Lady Tsunade called.

"It's you." Anko yelled as the person walked through the door.

"He will lead your squad." Lady Tsunade finished. "Do you object?" Laddy Tsunade said.

"No." Anko replied.

"Good now you both are dismissed." Lady Tsunade said.

"Hai." They replied and left the room.

"Lady Tsunade are you sure about the replacement for the squad?" Shizune asked the next morning as she placed tea on the table.

"I am." Lady Tsunade said. "Let's get ready for the chunin exams." She added.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune said.

"Mizuki hurry up or we will be late." Kaito yelled as he ran ahead of her.

"I'm sorry. " Mizuki yelled after him.

"You both are late." Akahana yelled as she jumped down from a tree branch.

"Sorry we are late." Mizuki said worriedly.

"It is okay don't worry about it." Anko said reassuringly.

"Okay." Mizuki replied.

"Now then," Anko began. "I am proud of all of you." She said. "It is time for all of you to show your skills." She finished.

"Right." Kaito said.

"I will try my best and I hope I won't hold any of you back." Mizuki said nervously.

"You won't hold us back." Akahana reassured her. "I won't disappoint you Anko Sensei." Akahana said.

"You better not you maggot." Anko said affectionally.

"I won't." Akahna smiled. "Alright then Mizuki and Kaito let's go." Akahana yelled as she ran ahead to the testing building.

"Akahana are you sure you know where we are going?" Kaito asked.

"I am sure." Akahana replied.

After walking around the building for a while all three were lost. "Akahana you got us lost again." Kaito stated.

"Sorry guys." Akahana said.

"It's okay." Mizuki said.

"I will try to find the room." Kaito said.

"Okay." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki, Akahana I found the room." Kaito yelled from down the hall.

"Yay let's go Mizuki." Akahana smiled happily. She took Mizuki by the hand and lead her to the room. Mizuki, Kaito and Akahana went into the room together and were shocked at what they saw. There were many participants from different villages.

"They look scary." Mizuki whispered as she hid behind Kaito.

"Don't worry." Kaito reassured her.

"That's right. Mizuki you have Kaito and me by your side." Akahana added.

"Right." Mizuki said. " I have both of you by my side."

"We will show then how strong and smart we are." Akahana said excitedly. "This is gonna be fun." She though as she giggled to herself.


End file.
